


Couldn't explain

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: While hanging out with Jack and Maya Andy thinks about her maybe more than friendly relationship with ex Ryan





	Couldn't explain

**Author's Note:**

> Just came up with this

Andy didn't have any problems with Maya dating Jack at least not now 

”You two do make a nice couple”Andy Told the two 

Maya had invited Jack over to their apartment they were all just sitting around hanging out together 

”Thanks”Jack said this was sort of awkward being with his new girlfriend and around his ex at the some time 

Maya was personally relieved at how Andy has handled the news 

”Whats going on between you and Ryan?”Maya asked Andy 

”What do you mean by that?”Andy had a confused look on her face 

”You two seem pretty friendly with each other”Maya said raising an inquisitive brow over at her friend 

”Nothing is going on”Andy said but she was too blind to even acknowledge that she still loved Ryan despite him dating someone else 

Jack had an arm wrapped around Maya's waist as they sat down next to each other he whispered some dirty jokes in her which made her laugh quite a bit 

Andy observed how the new couple had been interacting with each other and it made her feel sad for some reason she couldn't quite explain why


End file.
